The Girl with Violet Eyes
by xoxoS.A.M
Summary: Scorpius meets a girl who isn't exactly...traditional. She dances by herself, sees things that aren't there, AND she doesn't drool after Scor like every other girl in school. What's her deal? And what's happening between her and Scor? Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Blair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, only the ones I create.**

**THE GIRL WITH VIOLET EYES**

**CHAPTER 1: BLAIR**

"Who's _that_?"

Felix jabbed Scorpius Malfoy in the stomach and pointed towards the Ravenclaw table. A girl was standing there, but there was something odd about her… She had blue ribbons dangling down the sides of her head, twisting in and out of her dark brown hair. When she turned around Scorpius saw her huge, glazed-over eyes and he found himself catching his breath. Her eyes were unnaturally violet and strange. She looked right at him and cocked her head to one side and then continued to walk down the Ravenclaw table, looking for a seat.

Scorpius was confused. Every other girl in Hogwarts would've been smiling like mad if he even _breathed _in their direction but this girl almost completely ignored him. He was just a little insulted.

"A weird one, that girl," Felix said.

Scorpius, still staring after the mysterious girl, said rather distractedly, "Yea. Weird."

Shaking his head, Scorpius followed Felix down the Slytherin table and out into the Great Hall. He was still thinking of that girl even as they reached the common room. He had no idea what was in store for him this year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six days later on a chilly Saturday morning, the mysterious girl caught Scorpius's gaze once again. He had seen her during class (she was in his Transfiguration class), though he had never once talked to her, afraid of what the other Slytherins might think.

He looked back at his books, blowing in the wind. He had always been a bit of a bookworm, though if asked he would always deny it. Today he was reading _Cauldrons and Catastrophes_, a book about a young wizard and all of his magical adventures.

"Hello." Scorpius looked up and saw two big violet eyes staring at him. "I'm Blair."

Scorpius's eyes hardened out of habit. "What do _you_ want?"

She cocked her head and smiled at him. The ribbons in her hair were green today. Scorpius noticed that a few locks of her hair were dyed different colors. "There's a hugalump flying around your head."

Her gaze was floating somewhere about Scorpius's head. "A _what_?"

"A hugalump. They're tiny creatures that float in the air around people's heads. You're very lucky that they've chosen to surround you," she turned her violet gaze on him. "They make great pets."

Scorpius didn't know what to make of this. "You're mental."

She cringed then and pulled back. "No I'm not," she whispered before running off, tears in her eyes.

"What a nutter," Scorpius muttered under his breath as he walked back toward the castle. His thoughts were filled with her great violet eyes. He was so distracted that he ran into someone on accident.

"Get out of the way!" He snapped.

"Sheesh, Scor, no need to be nasty!" He looked up to find Daisy Plum, a Slytherin in his year. She was a close friend of the Malfoy family – her mother, Pansy, having gone to school with Scorpius's father – and the two had often spent the holidays together.

"Daisy," Scorpius nodded.

She glared at him before moving on. Scorpius had never really cared for the girl too much; she was a little _too _Slytherin.

Scorpius sighed before moving on. He was so excited to be in Slytherin for his first year, but after that it got rather annoying. All they ever talked about was how their _whole entire family _was pureblood. It got old after a while.

He continued to walk, still distracted by Blair's eyes… She was strange, that girl, going on about things that didn't exist. Scor wondered what her problem was.

He stopped when he reached his favorite spot in the castle. It was a window seat, pretending to be a wall. He had stumbled upon it when someone shoved him into the wall. He had quickly hexed them, of course, but was strangely glad that they had shoved him, allowing him to find the seat.

Scorpius sat, concealed behind the wall, and stared out the window. He could see Blair in the grounds, dancing by herself next to the lake. He watched her for a while, mesmerized by her. Once, it even looked like she was staring right at him, her head cocked to the side as it had been when she had talked to him earlier. He had been so hypnotized by those big violet eyes…

He looked away from the girl, opting to look over his text book instead. His brain barely processed the words as he read. Sighing, he gave up and threw the book aside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Scorpius had another encounter with Blair. He was walking down the hallway, shoving people away as he went, when she appeared in front of him. She was hugging her books to her chest, humming softly as she walked. He stopped to watch her.

She didn't look at him, though many other girls did. Blair just continued to walk, heading toward whatever class she had next, but Scorpius stood, transfixed, watching her go.

Just then he felt an elbow in his stomach. "Coming, mate?" Felix asked him.

"Yea," he said, turning away from the retreating girl. "Let's go."

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ball?

_She didn't look at him, though many other girls did. Blair just continued to walk, heading toward whatever class she had next, but Scorpius stood, transfixed, watching her go. _

_Just then he felt an elbow in his stomach. "Coming, mate?" Felix asked him._

"_Yea," he said, turning away from the retreating girl. "Let's go."_

**CHAPTER 2: BALL**

"Scorpius?"

He turned around to find Blair behind him, a bright red rose resting on her head, matching various strands of her hair. Her violet eyes flickered blue for a moment before turning back, startling Scorpius. His gaze softened for a second before hardening.

"What do you want?"

Instead of cringing like most people did at the tone of his voice, she cocked her head to the side as if she were studying him. Blair didn't answer right away; she just continued to stare at him, seemingly memorizing every line on his face. Scorpius was beginning to get impatient.

"I said, what do you want?"

She snapped her eyes to his and everything else melted from his gaze. All he saw were those big violet eyes… and then she looked away.

"You dropped this," she said, handing him a piece of parchment with his name on it. It was his Potions essay. It must've slipped out of his book at breakfast.

He snatched the parchment from her and stuffed it into one of his books, beginning to walk away.

"You don't have to act like them, you know."

Scorpius stopped, halfway down the hall, and looked back. "What?"

She was staring at him with those eyes again. "Not all the Slytherins act like you."

Just as Scorpius was about to ask her what she meant, she was swept away by the current of students heading towards their various classes. Scorpius stared after her, watching the bright red rose bounce away and thinking to himself, _I'll have to get her something red to put in her hair_, before hastily shaking the thought away.

He began to walk down the corridor again, barely even noticing the troop of girls behind him, giggling madly. Scorpius was used to their presence, often having to deal with them following him everywhere he went, though he didn't mind too much. Quite a few of them were pretty… and quite a few more of them were Pureblooded Slytherin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius thought about what Blair said as he sat in Potions, casually stirring the green concoction in his cauldron. What had she meant by "You don't have to act like them?" Who didn't he have to act like? And who was she to tell him who he should and shouldn't act like? She was probably just trying to confuse him.

A slight burning sensation on his right hand pulled Scorpius from his thoughts.

"Argh!" He yelled, shaking his hand wildly. A bit of the potion he had been stirring had landed on his hand and was now burning his skin, right to the bone. "Get it off! _Get it off!_"

Professor Talwater, the new Potions master since Slughorn retired, rushed to Scorpius's side, muttering something under his breath and holding his wand close to Scor's hand.

Scorpius whimpered as the professor healed his hand, allowing his wand to trail over the slowly receding wound. When he was done, Scorpius stopped whimpering and examined his hand, checking for any left over damage. Upon finding none, he straightened his uniform and glared at the professor.

"Perhaps we should pay more attention to the task at hand, eh, Mr. Malfoy?" Talwater raised a demeaning eyebrow. Scorpius just scowled at him and took his seat.

As soon as his robes brushed the chair, a dozen arms were around him, rubbing his back and shoulders sympathetically. Scorpius allowed himself a small smirk as he sat back and let the girls try and comfort him.

"Poor Scorpius," one whispered in his ear.

"It'll be alright, Scor. Talwater is bound to be sacked soon, the horrible prat."

"Is there anything I can do?"

The girls all offered him whatever they thought would make him feel better and he just smirked at them all, winking at a few, who then giggled like mad and smiled at him broadly.

Daisy came over then, looking at the girls with disgust. "Come on, girls. Scor's a big boy. He can care for himself well enough."

The girls just glared at her before returning their attentions to Scorpius, who smirked triumphantly at Daisy whilst leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Miss Plum's quite right. Back to your seats ladies, before I subtract points." Talwater said, tapping his fingers impatiently against his desk.

The girls sighed, giving Scor one last lingering look each before heading off to their respective seats. It was Daisy's turn to smile triumphantly, and she did so, staring at Scorpius as she made her way to her seat. Scorpius scowled; Daisy may have won the battle, but he shall win the war!

The rest of class passed smoothly, Scorpius completing the rest of his potion perfectly and earning his house ten points. As soon as the bell rang, signaling lunch, Scorpius rushed out the door, waiting for Daisy. When she exited the room, he sent a Jelly Legs Jinx her way and laughed mercilessly as she wobbled around, trying to keep her balance, a priceless look on her face all the while.

As he walked by, Daisy shot him an angry look. "You'll pay for this, Malfoy! I _swear_!"

Scorpius just continued to laugh as he walked away. Something red caught his eye and he turned to find Blair frowning in the corner, staring at him. He shrugged at her, saying "What?" with his body language. She just shook her head and raced away, leaving Scorpius in a foul mood. Just to cheer himself up, he hexed a few first years and went on his way; though Blair's frowning face was still on his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A _what_?" Felix's mouth was practically touching the floor. He was looking at the bulletin in the Slytherin common room. Scorpius pushed past him to read the notice.

_**Attention Students**_

_It has been decided that we shall have a Yule Ball this year. Fourth years and up are invited. The ball will be held in the Great Hall on December seventeenth. Two American schools have been invited to stay with us in order to participate in this dance. It is expected that all students respect and be considerate toward our guests. They will arrive this afternoon. _

Scorpius stared at the notice, a little unsure of what he had just read. A ball… American schools… _are arriving today!_ He shook his head and looked at Felix. "There's something more going on, something they're not telling us. Why would they invite the Americans over here for a ball? No, something big is happening."

Felix looked at him, his green eyes shinning. "But what?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."


	3. Chapter 3 Guilty Sketches

_Scorpius stared at the notice, a little unsure of what he had just read. A ball… American schools… are arriving today! He shook his head and looked at Felix. "There's something more going on, something they're not telling us. Why would they invite the Americans over here for a ball? No, something big is happening."_

_Felix looked at him, his green eyes shinning. "But what?"_

_Scorpius shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."_

**CHAPTER 3: GUILTY SKETCHES**

Scorpius hardly wasted his time thinking about the Americans. Instead, he preoccupied his time sketching. He loved to sketch; making the strokes with charcoal and feeling the picture come alive beneath his fingers. Though he knew he could make the same picture with magic, it didn't give him the same satisfaction, but he never did tell his father that he sketched like a common muggle.

The sunlight shined through the window, allowing him the perfect amount of light to sketch. The Slytherin common room was too dark for him to sketch properly, so he often went to the Astronomy Tower when no one was there. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the clouds a dull pink.

Taking a break from his artwork, Scorpius turned around to watch the setting sun. It was a beautiful sight; the pink clouds hovering over the golden sphere which was set in between two distant hills… Scorpius admired its beauty before turning back to his sketch, a smile on his face.

"Is that me?"

"Ah!" Scorpius jumped and then hardened his eyes. "What do _you _want?"

"Oh, nothing." Blair said, walking toward him. "Is that me?"

He looked at the half-done sketch. The picture he had been focusing on was, in fact, her. Though he would never admit that.

"Course not!"

"Who is it then?"

"It's, well, none of your business, anyway. Don't you have some non-existent creatures to find or something?"

Her sudden presence had startled him, causing his mind be become flustered. He hastily grabbed a sheet covering a shelf nearby and covered his artwork with it. Blair walked to the railing and stared out the large window, looking out over the grounds. Her dark hair fluttered around her face, strands of hot pink mixing with the brown. Scorpius stared at her a moment, marveling at how, quite frankly, _beautiful_ she looked with the hues of pink sunset all around her. Then he joined her, placing his hands beside hers on the rail.

The pair was silent for a while, knowing no words needed to be spoken. Scorpius could feel something shifting inside him, though he didn't know what. Then, as the last rays of the sun left the sky, Blair turned to him.

He stared back at her with his cold, grey eyes, not wanting to show any kindness to this girl for fear of what the other Slytherins would think. Blair cocked her head to one said, gazing deep into his eyes. Scorpius swallowed.

Then she leaned closer, her face only inches from his. Scorpius stayed very still, unsure of what to do. Blair's violet eyes bore into his with such a strange intensity… She leaned in very slowly and closed the gap between them.

She pressed her lips against his for just a second, and it was both the perfect amount of time and not time enough. As she pulled away, she smiled at him, her violet eyes shining. The sun seemed to give her an angelic glow.

She laughed then, brushing a piece of hair away from Scorpius's face. He just stared at her. Blair looked at his face, as if trying to memorize it, and then she left, dancing toward the door.

Scorpius had never felt more confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention students!" McGonagall called at dinner that night. "It is my absolute pleasure to announce the arrival of the students of the L.A. Area Academy and the students of the Toledo Magical Institute!"

Everyone clapped as the doors to the Great Hall burst open, revealing a large group of students and their headmasters.

"Would you look at that?" Felix whispered, nudging Scorpius in the ribs.

Scorpius looked up to see a very attractive American girl walking toward the front of the room. Felix was staring at her and she winked at him.

"How old do you think she is?" Felix asked.

"I dunno."

"Too old for you!" Theodore Greengrass said to hoots of laughter from the other Slytherins.

"I'm sixteen!" Felix said defensively.

"Yea, with the personality of a two year old," Scorpius laughed.

"Quiet, quiet!" McGonagall said, for the Slytherins weren't the only ones now talking.

It took a moment for the hall to settle down but when it did, McGonagall began to unravel the mystery most of the students had been wondering about since the notice was posted that morning.

"Please," McGonagall said, gesturing toward the American students and then the house tables. "Take a seat wherever you wish."

The girl that Felix had been staring at came over and sat with the Slytherins – along with a great group of her friends. Scorpius gave the girl next to him a sexy smirk before turning his attention back to McGonagall.

"As many of you may have guessed by now, the Americans are not here just for a ball. They are here for the Inter-National Wizard Tournament."

Whispers and yells of excitement broke out, raising an uproar among the students – apparently the Americans hadn't known about this either.

McGonagall clapped her hands. "Enough! Now, the tournament will consist of multiple games, each more important than the last. Depending on the challenge, students fourth year and above may enter."

There were several groans from the first through third years while the fourth years and up high-fived one another.

"For the first challenge, anyone in the age group I just named may enter their name. Seven names will be picked from each school for this particular challenge. If you wish to enter, please write your name on a piece of paper and throw it into the Goblet of Fire, located in the Entrance Hall. There will be an age line and a faculty member monitoring the goblet at all times to ensure only those of age enter the tournament.

"The first challenge will be held two weeks from today out on the Quidditch pitch. Students of all ages may come to watch the challenges. Each _school_, school, not house, is expected to work as a team and complete the challenges together." She seemed to look each of them in the eye.

"That said, I shall let you enjoy the feast."

McGonagall sat down and food appeared on the golden plates in front of them. Most of the Americans seemed taken aback by the sudden appearance of food. Scorpius smirked at the shocked face of the girl next to him.

"Surprised?"

She shook her head, still staring at the food. Slowly, she turned her green eyes to Scorpius's grey ones, laughter on her face. "No, just… well, I don't see _that _everyday."

Scorpius smirked. "And I don't see beautiful American girls everyday."

The girl blushed and looked down at her empty golden plate.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," Scorpius said, leaning towards her.

She looked at him again, smiling. She was extremely pretty with blonde – almost brown – shoulder length hair and those dazzling green eyes. She had a pretty mouth, complete with full pink lips.

"Lexi Greyheart."

Scorpius extended a hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lexi Greyheart." He kissed the back of her hand softly. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

She blushed, though he could tell she was trying not to laugh at the sound of his name. He narrowed his eyes at her ever so slightly.

She took the hint and quickly changed the subject. "So, what is it like, going to school in Britain?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I dunno. Same as any magical school I suppose."

She nodded. "We don't have too many boarding schools in America. We just go to school for a few hours a day and then go home."

Scorpius frowned at that. He'd never heard of such a thing.

"So, you go _home_ every day?"

She nodded, putting some mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Yup."

He shrugged again, glancing at Felix who was chattering away with the girl who had winked at him.

"Your friend seems to be very taken with Angela." Lexi said.

Scorpius sneered. "So I see."

Lexi nodded, smiling and then chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she said. "It's just, Angela always gets the guys."

"And you don't?"

"Not like she does… _trust_ me."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment as the two of them picked at their food. Scorpius's thoughts turned to the upcoming challenge and what it might be. He then decided to go out on a limb and put his name into the Goblet of Fire or whatever it was that night. Perhaps Lexi would too…

Their conversation soon picked back up and they chatted all evening, talking about their countries, the challenges, and the different Hogwarts Houses. Quite a few girls looked at Lexi with admiration and quite a few more with complete and utter contempt. Scorpius found it was easy to make her laugh and was soon cracking jokes left and right to hear that tinkling bell of a laugh.

As everyone was heading to their common rooms and dorms, Scorpius led Lexi to the dungeons. While the two were exiting the Great Hall, arm-in-arm, Scorpius saw Blair staring at them, tears in her great violet eyes. Looking away from her, Scorpius put his head down, feeling ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4 Slytherin Prince

_As everyone was heading to their common rooms and dorms, Scorpius led Lexi to the dungeons. While the two were exiting the Great Hall, arm-in-arm, Scorpius saw Blair staring at them, tears in her great violet eyes. Looking away from her, Scorpius put his head down, feeling ashamed. _

**CHAPTER 4: SLYTHERIN PRINCE**

The next morning Scorpius woke up extremely early in order to sketch in the Astronomy Tower again. He took the half-done picture of Blair and set it up so that the dim morning sun shined directly onto the canvas. He finished sketching her round lips, then moved onto her big violet eyes, adding just the right amount of inattentiveness in her expression to make her seem as though she was daydreaming. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the sketch, just as they did in real life. Scorpius was barely aware of what his hand was doing as his thoughts slipped to the girl with violet eyes.

He pictured her dancing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, laughing, the wind blowing her hair all around. Red strands of hair stuck to her face and she barely noticed, too busy dancing to the rhythm of the wind. He pictured her as she was just yesterday, crazy, elegant, beautiful… He pictured her lips on his.

Scorpius sighed, letting his hand drop from the canvas, the tips of his fingers stained black from the charcoal.

The picture was finished, with just a stroke here and there needing to be added. Scorpius smiled to himself as he scribbled his name on the bottom of the canvas, proud of his work.

In the portrait, Blair's hair was down and pulled to one side, a headband with a bow attached to it resting on top of her head. Her eyes were wide and there was a small, playful smile on her face. She was dressed in her uniform, a Ravenclaw emblem on her sweater.

Scorpius took a step back, his small little touch-ups complete. His thoughts then turned to Lexi and the look on Blair's face when she saw Scorpius with her. He scowled and threw a sheet over the portrait, picking it up and heading back down to the common room.

It wouldn't have worked out anyway. She was a Ravenclaw, for goodness sake! Father would kill him if he knew Scorpius had even _thought _about having any kind of relationship with someone less than a Pureblooded Slytherin. Sometimes Scorpius wished his father wasn't so old fashioned.

After making the long journey from the Astronomy Tower down to the dungeons, Scorpius hastily shoved the portrait into his trunk and removed the charcoal from his fingers using magic. Then he took his time going down to the common room, almost positive that no one was awake yet.

When he reached the room, he was surprised to see Lexi sitting on the couch, staring intently into the fire, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Hi Scorpius," Lexi said, turning toward him at the sound of his footsteps.

"Hullo Lexi."

She smiled at him as he took a seat next to her. Smirking, Scorpius stretched an arm out on the back of the couch, just behind Lexi's shoulders. She blushed and pressed herself tighter against him. He looked down at her and she blushed again and looked toward the slightly green fire.

"So," she began, leaning forward, cradling the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "What year are you in? They call them years here, right?"

He smiled at the expression on her face. "Yea, it's called years. I'm in sixth."

"So that makes you…" She tried to count in her head.

"Sixteen," Scorpius answered for her, throwing her his usual sexy smirk.

"Ah, I see. I would be in the same year as you, then."

"Brilliant."

It was quiet for a moment. Lexi casually leaned back into Scorpius, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"You haven't got a boyfriend do you?" Scorpius asked, his smoldering eyes burning into hers.

"No," she whispered.

"Good, because I don't think he'd appreciate my doing this."

Scorpius slowly leaned forward until their lips touched. For a second, Lexi remained motionless and a thought flickered across Scorpius's mind; _She doesn't like me. _But then she began moving her lips to form around his, kissing him with a passion he had never experienced before. Lexi put her hands on his shoulders, slowly moving them until they were locked behind his neck. He put his hands on her hips. Scorpius felt Lexi leaning backwards slightly, then –

"My, my, my Scorpius. Another one?"

The two quickly separated; Lexi with a shy smile and red cheeks and Scorpius with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want, Daisy?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see what you were up to. Anyway," she took a seat between Lexi and Scorpius, forcing them to spread further apart. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Daisy Plum."

"Le-Lexi Greyheart," Lexi said, taking Daisy's outstretched hand. The cup of hot chocolate was still in her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"No, you're not." Scorpius said, still livid.

Daisy shot him a vicious glance and turned back to Lexi with a smile. "_You_ need to have a tour of the castle. Come on, let's go." Daisy started to get up and stopped. She turned back to Lexi with suspicious eyes. "You _are _a Pureblood, right?" Lexi nodded. Daisy smiled. "Good. We don't want any filth roaming around the castle."

Scorpius was relived at this new revelation. At least Father couldn't complain.

He watched as the two girls left the common room, Lexi rather reluctantly. Scorpius chuckled to himself at the nervous expression on her face. He leaned back against the couch and fell back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Someone sang. There was a slight pressure on his chest.

Scorpius lifted an arm from his face and blinked his eyes open, waiting for everything to stop swimming before focusing on the face in front of his. Daisy was lying on top of him.

Scorpius groaned. "What do you want now?"

She smiled and crawled off of him, opting to stand next to the couch instead. "It's time for breakfast, sleepy head!"

He groaned again and reluctantly sat up. He looked at the fire for a second, smiled to himself, rubbed his eyes, and began to walk toward the Great Hall. Once he reached the Slytherin table, Scorpius took a seat next to Felix, who was gazing at his food in a disgustingly love sick way.

"What happened to you?"

Felix looked at him, still smiling. "I think I'm in love."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and gave Felix a skeptical look.

"She's perfect, Scorpius. Absolutely everything I've ever wanted! Is it too soon to ask her to marry me?"

"Definitely. Besides, I'm not so sure she feels the same way about you." Scorpius jerked his head toward the end of the Slytherin table, where the girl of Felix's dreams was fiercely snogging a seventh year.

"Ouch," Daisy said, taking a seat between the boys. Felix looked at the sight with a dumbfounded expression, completely unaware of anything else. Daisy and Scorpius shook their heads in unison.

"Is it really your life's ambition to torture me to death?"

"Yup. Is it working?"

Scorpius glared at her and she positively beamed. "Excellent."

Looking away, Scorpius noticed that Blair wasn't at the Ravenclaw table. Maybe she wasn't hungry. Or maybe she was late. Either way, who cared? Certainly not Scorpius, the _Slytherin, _not Ravenclaw, _Slytherin,_ prince and possibly a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself.

But Scorpius found himself glancing over at the Ravenclaws every few seconds, causing quite a few Ravenclaw girls to blush. He continued searching for Blair even when Lexi sat next to him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," he said distractedly, not looking away from the other table.

"Something the matter?"

"No, I'm just looking for-" Scorpius stopped mid-sentence, for at that exact moment the most heart-breaking thing he had ever seen entered his sight.

Blair's hair wasn't dyed today and there were no flowers tangled within her brown locks. Her eyes were on the ground, though he could tell she had been crying. She didn't dance or hum as she usually did, nor was she smiling.

At that moment, Scorpius felt absolutely wretched, even when Lexi took his hand in hers. It just wasn't the same.


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween

_Blair's hair wasn't dyed today and there were no flowers tangled within her brown locks. Her eyes were on the ground, though he could tell she had been crying. She didn't dance or hum as she usually did, nor was she smiling. _

_At that moment, Scorpius felt absolutely wretched, even when Lexi took his hand in hers. It just wasn't the same. _

**CHAPTER 5: HALLOWEEN**

"What are you dressing up as?" Lexi asked Scorpius.

It had been three days since Scorpius saw Blair crying in the Great Hall and it was now Halloween.

"Dressing up? For what?"

"For Halloween! Don't you celebrate Halloween here?"

"Yeah, but we don't dress up." Now Scorpius was confused. "Do you do that in the States?"

Lexi nodded. "We wear costumes and go trick-or-treating." Scorpius stared blankly at her. "You don't go trick-or-treating?!"

Scorpius shook his head. "What's 'trick-or-treating?'"

Lexi shook her head at him. "I can't believe it… Well, I know us Americans are going to do it, though it might be a bit complicated. We've set up candy stations all over the castle.

"In America, kids dress up in costumes and go up to people's houses on Halloween and yell 'trick-or-treat.' Then the person that lives there gives them candy. You seriously have never gone trick-or-treating before?"

Scorpius shook his head once again.

"Wow…"

"What kind of costume are you going to wear?"

Lexi smirked. "You'll see."

Scorpius shrugged. "All right."

"We need a costume for you." Lexi studied him for a moment, squinting her eyes. After contemplating for a moment she said, "I've got it! Come on, you've gotta help me make it!"

"Wait – what?" But before Scorpius could do anything he was being dragged off to the common room to make a costume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pick a piece of paper out of the hat," Lexi ordered.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows but did as she asked. With a rather disinterested sigh, he read aloud the word written on the paper. "Vampire."

"Excellent! I was hoping you'd get that one, though I couldn't decide between that and a giant M&M." Lexi winked at him and Scorpius was surprised at how confident she had gotten in the past three days. Did all Americans act that way? "Now, what can we use…?"

With the help of Theodore, Felix, and Scorpius's trunk, Lexi soon was in possession of a black cloak, a spell to make your teeth look like vampire fangs, dress robes, and –

Make-up?

"You're not putting that on my face," Scorpius said, backing away.

"Oh, come on Scorpius! It's not a big deal. It's just for one night! And besides, you'll look bloody brilliant when I'm done with you!"

Scorpius just continued to back away. He could see Felix and Theodore laughing behind Lexi.

"Absolutely not!"

"Fine," Lexi sighed. Then she looked at him with a strange glint in her eyes. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Scorpius fell to the ground, frozen. He was blinking while she had cast the spell so his eyes were completely shut. He heard laughter and then he could feel something tracing the shape of his eye.

This couldn't be good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think?"

After Lexi had finished putting make-up on him, she had placed a permanent charm over his face. Scorpius looked into the mirror and thought that he actually didn't look too bad.

She had put lots of black eyeliner underneath his eyes and quite a bit of black eye shadow on top of his eyelids. If he scowled – as he usually did – he looked just like a vampire.

"You're so pale that I didn't even have to put cover-up on you."

Felix and Theodore snickered. Scorpius quickly transfigured his teeth into fangs and hissed at them.

"When are you putting your costume on?" Scorpius asked Lexi. She smiled.

"Right now. Be right back!"

She raced upstairs to her dormitory and Scorpius looked in the mirror. He had changed into Felix's black and blood red dress robes. For all the trouble he had gone through, he better get a _lot_ of candy. Or he could just hex someone and take theirs, if all else failed.

About half an hour later, Lexi came back down from the girls' dorm with – Scorpius glared – _Daisy_. Both girls were wearing witch outfits, complete with a pointed hat. Lexi wore her dress better than Daisy, by far. Lexi's dress was orange, yellow, and white with three pieces of candy corn on the front. The skirt was about mid-thigh length and she wore a pair of black leggings underneath. Her socks came up to her knees and were orange and white stripped with a black bow on the top. Scorpius gave her a sexy smirk.

Daisy wore the same thing but her outfit was purple, blue, and black with blueberries on the front of her dress and she didn't wear leggings underneath. Scorpius barely even glanced at her.

"You look brilliant," Scorpius told Lexi, taking her hand and kissing it. She giggled.

"Thanks, Scorpius. Shall we go, then?"

Lexi brought down three pillow cases for the three of them to put candy in. Apparently Daisy would be tagging along.

As soon as the trio left the common room, Lexi spotted something.

"Look, over there!" She pranced over to a sign that said, "Trick-Or-Treaters Stop Here!"

"How do you get the candy?" Daisy asked.

"All you have to do is yell 'trick-or-trick.' Trick-or-treat!" Lexi smiled as three pieces of candy shot from the sign. "Try it!"

Scorpius stepped up to the sign and said in a bored voice, "Trick-or-treat."

"That's not very enthusiastic," the sign commented. No candy came out.

"Why you little!" Scorpius took out his wand to hex the stupid thing but Lexi put her hand over his, stopping him.

"Just try again," Lexi said patiently, a smile on her face.

Scorpius glared at her and then said in his most enthusiastic voice, "Trick-or-treat!"

Three pieces of candy shot out of the sign. Scorpius grinned.

Daisy got her candy and then they moved on to the next sign, slowly working their way up to the Entrance Hall, where loud music could be heard, coming from the general direction of the Great Hall.

The three sixth years didn't stop to debate it; they just raced toward the Great Hall and opened the doors.

Inside the hall were mostly Americans, dancing furiously to the music that was blasting in the room. Punch and some snacks were set up at a table and decorations were everywhere. A few teachers were scattered around the room. Apparently the Americans had decided to throw a party.

Scorpius looked at Lexi and then glanced at the dance floor. "Shall we?"

She giggled. "We shall."

The two danced the night away, often getting compliments on their costumes. Daisy quickly found an American boy and was kept busy for the remainder of the night. Scorpius and Lexi talked, laughed, and danced, having no cares in the world. There was candy galore at the snack table so they filled their pillow cases there. At midnight the teachers started to break up the party. Scorpius took Lexi's hand and led her out onto the grounds.

They walked hand-in-hand toward the lake. Lexi didn't take in her surroundings; she only had eyes for Scorpius. When they reached a bench by the lake, Scorpius stopped to sit down. Lexi took a seat next to him.

"I thought we could start where we left off," Scorpius said, leaning in to close the gap between them. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, someone tapped his shoulder. Scorpius sighed.

"What do you _want _Dais- Theodore! What's wrong?"

Even in the moonlight, Scorpius could tell that he was pale.

"It's Felix. He's been poisoned."


	6. Chapter 6 Different Kinds of Poison

**This chapter is for Sadie, the rhino! **

"_What do you __want __Dais- Theodore! What's wrong?"_

_Even in the moonlight, Scorpius could tell that he was pale._

"_It's Felix. He's been poisoned."_

**CHAPTER 6: DIFFERENT KINDS OF POISON**

Scorpius sat completely frozen on the bench. Felix… _poisoned_? No, it couldn't be true. Could it?

"Come _on_, Scor," Theodore spat, grabbing Scorpius's arm and yanking him up. Lexi stood too.

"Should I come with you?" Lexi asked.

"Whatever," Theodore said, distracted.

Lexi nodded. Theodore half led, half dragged Scorpius to the Hospital Wing where Felix was sleeping on a bed. Once inside the room, Scorpius found his voice.

"What happened?" he whispered, looking at Felix's clammy face.

"He's been poisoned," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"I know that!" Scorpius snapped. "But who poisoned him? Why?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head slowly. "I don't know, dear. I don't know…"

Just then McGonagall and Bennett – the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – rushed into the room.

"What happened?" McGonagall demanded.

"The boy's been poisoned," Madam Pomfrey answered.

McGonagall looked stricken. "Poisoned? By what?"

"Don't you mean by _who_?" Scorpius was getting impatient. "I bet it was one of those bloody Americans!"

"One of us 'bloody' Americans! What makes you think one of _us_ did it?" Lexi looked outraged.

"Well, we obviously didn't do it! One of your lot was probably trying to get rid of some of the competition."

"Competition? The boy's got about as much skill as that squid in your lake!"

"That squid has more brains than all of you put together!"

"_Enough_!"

The two bickering students looked at the Hogwarts headmistress with narrowed eyes.

"I've had quite enough of you two fighting! We've no idea who poisoned Mr. Nott, so there's no sense in placing the blame on _anyone_. Miss-"

"Greyheart," Lexi scowled.

"Miss Greyheart, since I assume you do not have much of a connection with Mr. Nott, I suggest you go back to your dorm. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Greengrass, you may stay as long as you do not bicker."

Scorpius gave her one quick nod and took a seat next to Felix's bed. He would find out who did this to him… and he would make them pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was running, running through the Forbidden Forest. Something was chasing him, though he wasn't exactly sure what. Ahead of him he caught a glimpse of a red rose.

She was running ahead of him and he had to catch up to her. Everything depended upon him reaching her before it was too late.

He stepped over fallen trees and jumped over small bushes and tree roots, trying not to trip. He was running as fast as he possibly could, though it didn't seem like he was getting any closer to her.

"Wait!" he called. "_Wait!_"

But she didn't slow down. In fact, she seemed to be going faster. He was starting to panic now. He had to reach her. He just _had_ to!

"Scorpius! Scorpius, wake up!"

"What?" Scorpius said, sitting straight up, his eyes wide open.

Theodore was sitting on the edge of his bed, one of his hands on Scor's shoulder. "Its okay, Scorpius. You're awake now."

Scorpius scowled and threw the covers off his bed. It was Saturday, meaning he had all day to find out who poisoned Felix.

Rubbing his eyes, Scorpius asked, "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," Theodore answered as he pulled on a muggle sweater.

Scorpius quickly pulled on some fashionable muggle clothes and got ready for the day. At nine o'clock, he went down to the Great Hall with Theodore for breakfast.

"Anything new with Felix?" Scorpius asked.

Theodore shrugged. "I know as much as you do. The only reason I woke up this morning was because you were making so much bloody noise." Scorpius's face reddened a little. "Shall we go to the Hospital Wing after breakfast, then?"

Scorpius nodded and finished off his first piece of toast. At the other end of the table he saw Lexi sit with some American boy. Scowling, Scorpius turned back to his toast.

"You and Lexi seem to be hitting it off," Theodore said sarcastically. Scorpius shoved him and he laughed. "You're seriously fighting over this?"

Scorpius glared at his cousin and looked straight ahead, across the entire hall. Sitting directly across from him at the Ravenclaw table was Blair. She had a violet in her hair and random locks of her hair were dyed dark purple. Her violet eyes seemed even more intense with all the purple in her hair.

As Scorpius watched, she closed her eyes and started to sway from side to side. He assumed she was humming to herself.

"Scorpius," someone sang. "Scor?" Theodore waved a hand in front of his face. "Anybody in there?"

"What?"

Theodore gave Scorpius a knowing smile. "Shall we go to the Hospital Wing now?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah… let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked Felix as they walked in.

"A lot better."

"Good to see you up, sunshine," Theodore teased.

"It's nice to _be_ awake."

"What happened?" Scorpius asked.

"And hullo to you, too."

Scorpius grinned at him before taking a seat. "Hullo Felix. How _are_ you feeling?"

"Horrible, thanks for asking. I feel like I've just been hit in the stomach by a charging rhinoceros."

"Sounds like fun," Theodore commented.

"Very."

"Seriously, Felix. What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Felix glanced around the room, making sure Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot. "Well, it's not too mysterious really. I picked up my cup and drank out of it. The next thing I know I'm in the Hospital Wing with a deadly stomach ache."

Theodore exchanged glances with Scorpius. "Hm. Why would someone want to poison you?"

"I'm telling you," Scorpius said. "Those Americans want to get rid of the competition!"

Theodore shook his head. "I think you're wrong on that one, Scor. It might be them, but I don't think it's for that reason."

Scorpius scoffed. "Whatever…"

Madam Pomfrey came over then. "Alright dears, time to go. Felix needs to sleep."

Theodore and Scorpius glared at her, but they continued to sit.

"Come on, up!" she said.

They glanced at Felix and sighed.

"Guess we'll be seeing you," said Theodore.

"Yeah. Hopefully next time it's under better circumstances." Felix grinned and then winced.

"Be careful," Scorpius said and then smirked. "If a stranger offers you something to drink, don't drink it!"

Felix made a face. "Haha, Scor. Very funny."

Scorpius smiled. "I know."

The two cousins left the Hospital Wing and headed toward the grounds. Scorpius was still intent on finding whoever it was that poisoned Felix but Theodore just wanted to get some fresh air (the dungeons could get so musty).

When they stepped into the Transfiguration courtyard, they overheard someone talking.

"Yeah, poison always works the best. What kind did you use?"

Scorpius whipped around to see who was talking. There were two girls standing just inside the courtyard.

One of them was Daisy.


	7. Chapter 7 Flying Pains

"_Yeah, poison always works the best. What kind did you use?"_

_Scorpius whipped around to see who was talking. There were two girls standing just inside the courtyard._

_One of them was Daisy._

**CHAPTER 7: FLYING PAINS**

Scorpius stared at her, a look of complete contempt on his face. "Daisy? What the hell are you talking about?"

He quickly drew his wand, stomping over to her, prepared to duel. Daisy just stood there, looking at him. Felix was still over by the entrance to the courtyard, a terrified expression on his face. When Daisy didn't answer, Scorpius started to mutter a spell but Theodore grabbed his arm.

"Look, Scor," he said, pointing at Daisy's eyes. They were glazed over as if she were daydreaming. "She's been Impersed."

Scowling, Scorpius turned his wand to the other girl. She was an American and her eyes were glazed over too. Someone was Impersing the students. But who?

"Its fine, Felix," Scorpius called, his eyes not leaving Daisy's. "What do we do?"

Theodore thought for a moment before answering. "We have to get them to McGonagall. She'll know what to do. Come on, Daisy. Let's go."

Daisy just stood there, glaring at them. Theodore sighed. "I guess we'll have to carry them, then."

Grabbing Daisy around the waist, Theodore grunted as he picked her up and began to carry her away. Scorpius looked at the American girl skeptically. Then he cast a floating charm on her and walked past Theodore, smirking.

"That's a good idea, Scor," Theo said, grunting as he set Daisy down. He quickly took out his wand and they walked up to McGonagall's office with the two girls floating behind them.

Felix kept his distance from the two girls but followed nonetheless. They walked through the corridors casually. No one said anything. After all, Hogwarts _was _a school of magic.

"Professor! They've been Impersed!" Theodore announced as soon as they stepped into McGonagall's office.

She looked flustered. Papers were strewn about the desk and her normally extremely tight bun was falling out all over the place. She glanced up at them, her eyes widening when she caught a glimpse of the two floating girls.

"What is the meaning-"

"Someone Impersed them and they poisoned Felix," Scorpius said irritably. He wanted action to be taken _now_.

She stood. "How could you possibly-"

"Just look at their eyes," Scor snapped, getting impatient. "Who did this?" His eyes flashed with anger.

"I've no idea, Mr. Malfoy," she said sternly. "But I can promise you I will find out. You've served your purpose. Now be off, all of you. I have things to do."

"But professor, I-"

"Out, Mr. Malfoy." She waved her wand and the three of them fell backward, the door slamming after them.

"The bloody hag…" Scor muttered, standing up and brushing off his robes, a scowl on his attractive face.

A few days went by while McGonagall did her investigations. The tournament was to be postponed until further notice. A strange tension hung about the air at Hogwarts; everyone was getting nervous. What was going on?

Daisy and the American girl were excused from classes for the next week and a half so that McGonagall could question them and insure their safety. If there ever were a time that the Headmistress didn't need them and they were in the common room, Felix would avoid them at all costs.

Scorpius had tried to talk to Lexi a few times but every time he opened his mouth around her she would storm off and go talk to someone else. So he started paying more and more attention to the Ravenclaw table, wondering what was making Blair dance again. He found out a few days later.

He was sitting in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Felix to come in from Quidditch practice, when he saw her. Blair danced into the hall, not knowing that Scorpius was there. Not wanting her to see him, he got up and hid behind a statue, peering out over an old hag's arm.

"Hello, Blair," a boy called. He was wearing muggle clothes and was most definitely American. Scorpius scowled.

Blair giggled. "Hello, Drake," she said in her dreamy voice. Scor's hand inched toward his wand.

The American put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't say anything, just stared at him. Scorpius noted that her hair had green in it today… his favorite color. He clenched his jaw.

"There's a Wampabee flying around your head," Blair said, staring into the space above his jet-black hair.

"And what does that symbolize?" he whispered, staring hungrily at her. Scorpius didn't like the way his eyes lingered on her face. His fingers curled into a fist and all he wanted to do was punch that bloody American in the face.

Blair was silent for a moment. "A secret love."

The American boy grinned and bent down to kiss her but she danced away from him, her eyes misted over as usual. Scorpius grinned.

"Let's go for a ride," the American boy said. "Accio broom!"

After a few moments an old Nimbus 2001 came flying into the Entrance Hall. The American grabbed it and allowed Blair to climb onto it. She threw one of her legs over it and sat down, allowing it to rise a little. It climbed up shakily, as if its magic was wearing off after all these years. Blair's face paled as the broom kept rising. She leaned forward a little and the broom shot forward, causing her to let out a terrified shriek. Scorpius jumped up, his wand pointed at her, ready to cast a spell. But she had righted herself and was heading for the ground. Scorpius sighed in relief as the American boy laughed.

"Alright, babe?" he asked once she got off the broom on shaking legs. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. She just stood with her arms at her sides, staring straight ahead.

"I don't like flying," she whispered, walking away quickly.

"Babe! Where are you going?" the American called after her.

She kept walking and Scorpius jumped up from behind the statue to follow her.

"Blair?" he called once they were away from the boy. "Blair, are you alright? That bloody moron… Was he being mean to you? Do you want me to teach him some manners?" Scorpius gestured with his wand.

Blair stared up at him with her wide eyes. "You're a good friend, Scor."

And with that, she walked away, leaving Scorpius furious and dumbfounded all at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8 Americans

"_Blair?" he called once they were away from the boy. "Blair, are you alright? That bloody moron… Was he being mean to you? Do you want me to teach him some manners?" Scorpius gestured with his wand._

_Blair stared up at him with her wide eyes. "You're a good friend, Scor."_

_And with that, she walked away, leaving Scorpius furious and dumbfounded all at the same time._

**CHAPTER 8: AMERICANS**

Over the next week Scorpius made it his mission to torture that American boy as much as was wizardly possible. Every time Scor saw him with Blair he would hex him with a new spell, each one better than the last. Blair would always glare at him but that didn't stop him in the slightest.

While all of this was going on, McGonagall was still conducting her investigations. Then one night at dinner she made an announcement.

"Students! Listen up! I have talked to the other headmasters and we have unanimously agreed to cancel the tournament. It is too dangerous to continue while the students may be in danger."

This was greeted with lots of groans and boos, but Scor didn't really care. All he wanted was revenge on whoever poisoned Felix.

"This means that a week from today, the American students will be leaving."

Scor stole a glance at Lexi and caught her staring at him with a sad look in her eye. She quickly looked away and Scor turned his attention to Blair. She was sporting blue freckles to match the blue streaks in her hair. Her violet eyes were glued to that American boy Scor hated so much. With a triumphant grin, Scor remembered that in a week, he'd be gone.

After dinner that night as Scor was heading down to his dormitory, Lexi found him. Looking at the ground, she tugged on his arm and led him into an empty classroom.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," she said, her left foot moving as if it were trying to grind down the floor. "I shouldn't have reacted so harshly."

Scor scowled. "Well, I probably shouldn't have blamed you Americans."

Lexi smiled. "Can we be friends again?"

Scor shrugged. "Sure."

Grinning broadly, Lexi hugged him. "I'm so glad I can leave on good terms with you." Pulling away, she asked, "You'll write me after I'm gone, won't you?"

"If you'd like me to, I suppose."

"Oh good!" She hugged Scorpius again before opening the door. "Shall we go to the common room, then?"

Scorpius followed her out of the room, feeling as if he didn't really care if he and Lexi were friends.

A few days later, Scorpius was walking around the castle when he saw Blair and the American boy. Peeking out from behind a tapestry, he watched as the boy bent down and kissed Blair on the lips. Jealousy ripped through Scorpius and he pulled out his wand, ready to hex the boy into oblivion. But then he hesitated. Blair would probably hate him forever if he intervened.

With a scowl on his face, Scor started to walk away, but not before he saw the American boy start to kiss Blair's neck as his hand wandered under her shirt.

"Stop," Blair said. He ignored her. She tried to pull away from him but he held onto her tight. "Stop it!"

"Oh come on, Blair, you know you want to."

"Get away!"

"Expelliarmus!" Scor yelled, racing forward. As the boy's wand flew across the room, Scor balled up his fist and punched the boy as hard as he could.

"Scor!" Blair yelled.

The American fell to the ground and Scor kicked him repeatedly.

"Enough!" Blair yelled as the boy began to sob. "Scor stop it!"

Reluctantly, Scor stopped kicking. Glaring at the American, Scor said, "If you _ever _come near her again, I will put you in so much pain you won't even be able to remember what your name is. Understood?"

The boy nodded and Scor kicked him one last time for good measure before turning to Blair. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with fear. Scor wrapped an arm around her waist and began to walk her toward McGonagall's office.

"Come on, let's go Blair."

Scorpius told McGonagall the story who then talked to the boy – Drake's – headmaster. It was decided that Drake would be sent home immediately and would be suspended from school until further notice.

After that was all taken care of, Scor walked Blair to her dormitory. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

Blair gave him a hug and then kissed him on the cheek before entering the Ravenclaw common room. When she was gone, Scor put his hand to his cheek and smiled.

Once the week was up, the Americans started saying their goodbyes. Scorpius sent Blair's American boy one last Jelly-Legs Jinx before going to find Lexi. They had begun talking again during the course of the week and Scor was sad to see her go, though he would admit that to no one.

When he walked into the Entrance Hall, someone tackled him.

"I'm going to miss you so much Scor! I'll never forget you!" Lexi pulled away to look at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't forget to write me, ok?"

Scor nodded. "I won't."

"Attention students, this is your last call. All American pupils should be back at their assigned flying group within five minutes!"

Lexi looked at Scorpius. "I guess I'd better go then."

"I guess so."

With a slightly sad look, Lexi stepped forward, took his hand and kissed Scorpius goodbye. It was a short kiss, but it was enough for her. Smiling sadly she began to walk away, slowly letting their hands fall apart.

"Goodbye, Scorpius."

"Goodbye, Lexi."

And with that, she was gone.

Sighing to himself, Scor began to walk to the Astronomy Tower, where he would begin to sketch the castle, his most favorite place in the world. On his way, he ran into Theo and Felix.

Theo began to talk excitedly. Felix looked a little pale. "Scorpius! They found out who poisoned Felix!"


	9. Chapter 9 Peer Pressure

_**Sighing to himself, Scor began to walk to the Astronomy Tower, where he would begin to sketch the castle, his most favorite place in the world. On his way, he ran into Theo and Felix.**_

_**Theo began to talk excitedly. Felix looked a little pale. "Scorpius! They found out who poisoned Felix!"**_

**CHAPTER 9: PEER PRESSURE**

"But why would _she _do it?" Scorpius asked, dumbstruck.

It turned out that Angela, the girl American girl that Felix was head-over-heels for, had poisoned him.

"She's being put on trial over there in America," Theo said. "She used the Imperious Curse to get Daisy and that other girl to poison Felix. I'll bet they give her twenty years in Azkaban."

"I hope they give her life," Scorpius snarled.

"Doubt it," Felix said. They were walking down towards the dungeons now.

"She deserves it, the bloody gargoyle." Scorpius's face was set in an angry scowl. Felix looked as though he couldn't believe the news. "I want to know what they decide to do with her."

"As do I," Theo said. Felix gave a feeble nod. "She openly admitted to doing it from what McGonagall told Felix. Maybe she _was _trying to get rid of the competition…"

"I've said it from the beginning." Scor thought back to his argument with Lexi in the Hospital Wing.

How would she like to know it really _had _been an American that had poisoned Felix? She'd beg for Scorpius's forgiveness.

Though they had made up before she left, Scorpius still felt slightly bitter towards his ex-girlfriend. He was right and she was wrong. A smirk stretched across his arrogant face.

"Hey Scorp," Theo broke into Scor's thoughts, causing him to scowl again. "I'm going to take Felix to the Hospital Wing, get him some Stress-Reducing Potion. We'll meet you later, yes?"

Scorpius nodded. Felix did indeed look like he could do with some stress relief.

"We'll meet you later then," Theo turned around and started back the way they had came. A pale looking Felix followed him obediently.

Scorpius waited a few minutes and then followed them up the stairs, careful to make sure they didn't know where he was going.

When he reached the Entrance Hall, he looked around for a sign of any fellow Slytherins. Upon seeing none, he hurried up to the Astronomy Tower. He had stored some sketch paper and charcoal behind several books, hoping no one would find them.

On his way up the many staircases (stopping to wait for them to move in the right direction) he thought about what he wanted to sketch; Hogwarts Castle. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Malfoy Manor was nice enough, but it didn't feel like home to Scorpius. Hogwarts felt warm and welcoming to him. Malfoy Manor was full of expectations and nervous energy. Scorpius didn't want to disappoint his father, but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

_My father, _Scorpius thought bitterly. _He doesn't understand anything. He could never understand what it's like to create something amazing with your own two hands and not a wand. He'll never how satisfying it feels to watch something come to life as you move a piece of black charcoal across a white canvas. Sketching isn't just for Muggles!_

Sighing, Scorpius climbed the last staircase and entered the tower. It was mercifully empty, though extremely chilly. It was November now and winter was really starting to set in.

Drawing his cloak closer to him, Scorpius searched for his hidden supplies. After a few minutes of rummaging he found his sketch paper and charcoal.

He procured an easel with his wand and set the paper up so that he could use the light to his advantage. Closing his eyes, Scorpius pictured the massive castle in his mind. He pictured the large turrets spaced out between great stretches of gray stone. He saw the large towers reaching toward the sky and the giant wooden front doors. Scorpius pictured the stained glass windows and the gargoyles and the Enchanted Ceiling in the Great Hall.

In his mind, Scorpius saw all of these things. Once he had the image fixed into his brain, he touched the charcoal to the paper.

For an hour he drew, stopping every now and then to think about certain details of the castle.

When he'd finished, Scorpius looked at his creation and smiled. It was a perfect image of Hogwarts. Satisfied with his work, Scor signed his name at the bottom of the paper.

He walked over to the large window and sat down in a nearby chair. It was nearly lunch time, but he wasn't hungry. All he wanted to do was sit and think about nothing.

A piece of white blonde hair fell into his face and he roughly brushed it away. His fingers lingered on his forehead. Blair had once brushed his hair away from his face.

No, he shook his head. He wouldn't think of that. Blair was nothing but a crazy Ravenclaw girl. Though even as he thought this, butterflies erupted in his stomach at the thought of her name. What did it mean?

_Dear Scorpius, _

_I know it's only been a week since I've been away but I miss you already. Hogwarts was amazing and I miss being there. I hope you're having fun for me._

_How are you doing? Have you been getting a lot of homework? Because boy have I! I can only imagine how horrible it's going to be next year with our N.E.W.T.s coming up. I hope the exams aren't too horrible. _

_I hope you're doing well. Write me back soon. I miss you!_

_Warm wishes,_

_Lexi_

Scorpius had to resist the strong urge to roll his as he read the letter. He contemplated throwing it straight into the fire but decided not to in the end. He'd write back to her when it was convenient for him.

Sitting in the common room alone on a perfectly snowy Saturday, Scorpius tried to focus on doing his homework. He was reading chapter fourteen of _Common Charms for Household Usage_, but couldn't focus on what he was reading. After another half hour of fruitless reading, he gave up.

Piling his books together, Scorpius decided to go for a walk. He went upstairs to his dormitory and retrieved his winter cloak, gloves, hat, and scarf. Wrapping himself up warmly, he made his way up to the grounds.

Blurs of white were flying everywhere and snow wizards dotted the grounds. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Cheerful faces and laughter were all around. It was almost sickening.

Scorpius began to walk toward the Quidditch Pitch, hoping it was a place he could sit and be alone.

As he walked his thoughts turned to the one thing that had constantly been on his mind since the last time he saw her: Blair.

Scorpius thought of her shiny dark brown hair and how vibrant her violent eyes were. He thought about how nice to felt to have her lips pressed against his, even if it was only for a few seconds. Butterflies seemed to explode in his stomach and he tried to shake the feeling and failed.

A smile lit up his face as he continued to think of this girl.

He loved the way she dyed random strands of her hair and the way she completely confused him. It kept him on his toes.

Scorpius imagined laying beneath the stars with her, holding her in his arms. His smile widened and he stopped paying attention to where his feet were carrying him. With a painful thud, he walked face first into a tree.

"Damn!" He exclaimed, rubbing his face. "Bloody tree!"

Giving the tree a swift kick as he walked by, Scorpius's smile was replace with his usual scowl. His thoughts quickly went from Blair to his destination. He was within eyesight of the pitch now and could see that it was empty of spectators and players. Quickening his pace, he hurried toward the stadium through the snow.

Scor ran to the bleachers and found a seat. Soon he had produced a small, safe fire for himself.

Although the stands had appeared empty at first, one other person was sitting in them.

She walked over to him, her dark brown hair filled with random streaks of rainbow colored hair and her violet eyes wide. He didn't notice her at first.

Taking a seat beside him, Blair pulled off her gloves and held them out to the fire. Scorpius looked at her and noted how the fire danced in her large eyes. Looking at the boy next to her, Blair said, "Hello."

Scorpius nodded. "Hello."

She stared at him for a moment longer and then looked back at the fire. "You like me, don't you?"

Blair looked curiously up at him.

Her question took him by surprise and his first reaction was to deny it.

"Of course I-" and then he stopped himself, deciding that he could hide the truth no longer. He removed the scowl from his face and cleared his throat. "Maybe a bit."

Blair smiled to herself. "I like you."

_I should ask her to Hogsmeade next weekend,_ Scor thought. Then he thought of Felix and Theo. What would they say? They would laugh at him and no one would take him seriously anymore.

It was then that Scorpius realized he didn't care.

"Blair?"

"Mhm?" She continued to gaze at the fire.

"Would you… Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Scor's heart hammered nervously in his chest.

She pondered the question for a while before a broad smile broke out across her face. "Yes."

Scorpius laughed in relief. "That's… That's just brilliant then."

Blair smiled sweetly at him.

The two students sat on those bleachers until the cold forced them indoors. They talked about many different things and made each other laugh. Scorpius thought about what Blair had once said to him. _"You don't have to be like them, you know."_

She was right. He didn't have to be like them. Scorpius felt as if he had found a new way of life after talking to Blair.

Ashamed of being seen with Blair by the other Slytherins, Scorpius tried to leave by himself.

"Oh, I'll come with you," Blair had said when Scor told her he was going back to the castle.

"Blair, I don't think it's a good idea for people to see us together just yet." Scorpius said to the ground.

"Oh," Blair looked down, disappointment etched onto every line of her face.

Scorpius left then, making sure that no one had seen them together. When he got back to the common room, Felix and Theo were talking about someone.

"…from Ravenclaw?"

One of them roared with laughter. "Oh, I've seen her alright. A bit hard to miss."

Scorpius walked over to their table and joined the conversation.

"Scorpius, you've seen her haven't you? That crazy girl from Ravenclaw who's always got different colors in her hair and says hufflelumps and things are flying everywhere?" Theodore asked.

Hardening his eyes and wearing a smirk Scorpius said, "I've seen her. What a nut."

Felix chuckled. "I can't believe that American went out with that thing! I wouldn't go near her if you paid me ten Galleons!"

His heart sinking, Scorpius said, "Neither would I. Father would never approve of someone who belongs in St. Mungo's."

As Felix and Theodore laughed, Scorpius plastered a false smirk on his face. He was starting to regret asking Blair, the crazy nutter from Ravenclaw, to Hogsmeade next weekend.


	10. Chapter 10 Caught

_His heart sinking, Scorpius said, "Neither would I. Father would never approve of someone who belongs in St. Mungo's."_

_As Felix and Theodore laughed, Scorpius plastered a false smirk on his face. He was starting to regret asking Blair, the crazy nutter from Ravenclaw, to Hogsmeade next weekend. _

**CHAPTER 10: CAUGHT**

As the week went on, Scorpius completely ignored Blair. When he wasn't hiding in the common room working on homework, he was in the Astronomy Tower sketching. His fellow Slytherins did not approve of Blair and he was afraid to tell them his feelings toward her. Scorpius went on as usual, giving his friends no reason to suspect that something was wrong.

Scorpius became more and more apprehensive as the trip to Hogsmeade drew closer and closer. Could he really go through with this?

On Friday night as he laid in his four-poster bed wide awake, he made his decision. He would take Blair to Hogsmeade, no matter what the others might say. This was his life and he was going to live it the way he wanted.

Heart beating rapidly, Scorpius waited for Blair in the Clock Courtyard. It was freezing outside and his ears were already starting to hurt from the cold.

Ten minutes after he went outside, Blair came into the courtyard. She had earmuffs on as well as a pair of gloves and a scarf. Her hair had no streaks in it whatsoever and that took Scorpius by surprise. He was rather accustomed to seeing various colors in her hair.

When Blair saw him she smiled. "Ello Scorpius."

His stomach turned when she said his name and he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. Scorpius just smirked at her.

"Shall we go then?" She asked.

He held out an arm and said, "After you."

Gazing at everything around her, Blair began to walk ahead of her date. Scorpius watched as she followed the fall of the snowflakes with her eyes. Some of them landed in her hair, a strange but elegant contrast against her dark brown hair.

Looking up at the sky and closing her eyes, Blair spun around in a circle. A wide smile was on her face as she spun. Scorpius thought she had never looked more beautiful.

As they walked through Hogsmeade, Scorpius heard the whispers.

"Look, there they are!"

"What's Scorpius doing with _her_?"

"Perhaps it was a Love Potion-"

Gritting his teeth and concentrating on not jinxing the sources of the whispering, Scorpius continued to walk with the undisturbed Blair.

The pair walked towards the cozy little tea shop and gratefully went inside into the warmth. They sat at booth in the corner and both of them ordered something warm to drink. Scorpius waited for the waitress to leave before speaking to Blair. He opened his mouth to speak but Blair beat him to it.

"I've never been in here before," Blair said, looking around.

Her wide eyes seemed to be soaking everything in, not overlooking even the tiniest detail. Scorpius just watched her in silence for a moment. Then she turned her large violet eyes to look into his. He felt his heart skip a beat.

Scor tried to remember what he was about to say, but found it was no use. His mind was completely blank.

Blair blinked curiously at him. "Most people are embarrassed to be seen with me."

Scorpius was taken aback by her bluntness. "You _are _ratherstrange."

"I just don't care what other people think of me. That's something you wouldn't understand."

The waitress came with their drinks then. Scorpius thought about what Blair had said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. After making sure they wanted nothing else, the waitress left them again.

"I don't care what people think about seeing me with you."

At the sound of his voice Blair stopped staring into her cup and looked at Scorpius. Looking thoughtful, she tilted her head.

"I suppose that's true."

"I mean, what's the worst they can do?" He was reassuring himself now, looking into his mug as if he's find comfort there. "I'll hex them into oblivion if they say anything I don't like."

"You could talk to them instead of using magic," Blair said. "I've found that works sometimes."

Scorpius smirked doubtfully. "You don't know them like you do."

"Are you sure you know them as well as you think?"

"Of course I do," he answered a little too quickly. "I've grown up with them, I'd think I'd know them."

Inside, Scorpius wondered if he really did know them as well as he thought. They only time he ever spent time with them was in class and when he was bored in the common room. He never tried to make plans with them over the holidays. He never made plans with anyone over holidays….

It was then that he realized he had no one to tell his deepest darkest secrets. When he was upset no one went out of their way to comfort him. No one sought him out to ask him is he wanted to play Gobstones or Quidditch. Scorpius realized he had no one he could legitimately call his friend.

"You're not all the much different from me," Blair said.

Scorpius watched as she stood, left a few Galleons on the table, and walked out of the little shop. Angry (with himself more than anything), Scorpius stormed out of the shop.

Trudging through the snow, he tried to walk off some of his anger. Before he knew where he was going, his feet were taking him down the path leading towards the Shrieking Shack. His mind swirled with a thousand different thoughts as he went.

After about twenty minutes, he reached his destination. Leaning against the fence, he gazed out across the blinding white snow and looked at the dilapidated shack. It was certainly a place that looked as if it could house many scary things. Sighing, Scorpius sat with his back to the fence, allowing his thoughts to overtake him.

The next day Blair met Scorpius in the library. Scor knew he should apologize for the day before but his pride kept the words from leaving his lips.

"Ello Scorpius," Blair said when she saw him.

Smiling, she walked over and gave him a hug. This took Scorpius by surprise and he hadn't recovered enough to hug her back before she pulled away. His face quite blank, he followed her to a table. The librarian glared at them, as if daring them to talk.

Instead of sitting down at the table, Blair gathered her books and walked out of the library. Confused, Scorpius followed her. She glanced back at him, a thoughtful look on her face.

Blair walked until they reached an empty classroom. Smiling at him once again, Blair led the way inside. When their hands brushed together, Scor made to pull his hand away but Blair linked their fingers together, sending a jolt from the tip of his fingers to his shoulder.

Blair locked the door behind them with magic and summoned a curtain to hang over the window in the wooden door. Scorpius wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"Can we talk?" Blair asked.

"I suppose," Scor answered as if he didn't care. Their hands were still linked.

They walked over to the far wall where the desks hid them and sat with their backs against the stone. Blair was looking around the room and Scorpius noticed that a piece of her hair was out of place.

Scorpius ran his finger along the side of her face, putting the stray strand back into it's place. Blair looked at him and butterflies erupted in his stomach at the sight of those violet eyes.

"Don't let the hufflelumps make you nervous," she said, seeing right through his look of supposed calm. "They can be quite annoying, can't they?"

"I'm not nervous," Scorpius lied with a scowl on his face.

Blair said nothing. She just stared straight ahead as if she was waiting for something. "You're afraid to be around me. You're not sure how to act."

_How does she know all of this?_ Scorpius thought, amazed, though he said nothing aloud.

She looked at him, head tilted, looking first at his lips then into his eyes. "You're cute when you're nervous."

Blair leaned in closer and closer until all Scorpius could see were her bright violet eyes. He closed his eyes. Their lips were so close now that he would barely have to move to close the space between them.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

Slowly, he slid his hands onto her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Scorpius couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned in and closed the space between them.

The kiss only lasted a few moments, but it was the sweetest kiss Scorpius had ever had.

Blair laid her head on his shoulder and Scorpius played with her hair. One of his hands was held captive by hers.

The two talked for hours about anything and everything. They talked about their dreams, their regrets, their favorite memories. They talked until it was decided they could stay locked in the room no longer.

When they stood to leave, Scorpius bent down to give her one last kiss goodbye. Blair unlocked the door and made the curtain disappear. Holding hands and smiling, the pair left the room.

Standing just outside it was half of Slytherin House.


	11. Chapter 11 Boys and Men

**When they stood to leave, Scorpius bent down to give her one last kiss goodbye. Blair unlocked the door and made the curtain disappear. Holding hands and smiling, the pair left the room. **

**Standing just outside it was half of Slytherin House. **

_**CHAPTER 11: BOYS AND MEN**_

_Turning quickly so that no one would recognize him, Scorpius left go of Blair's hand and hurried along a deserted corridor. He was reasonably sure that no one had seen him when-_

"_Scorpius!" He recognized Daisy's voice. _

"_Damn," he muttered, turning to face her, a scowl on his face. "What?"_

"_That wasn't you_ who came out with that girl was it?" She laughed.

"Of course it wasn't," he snarled.

"But then, why are you wearing the same shirt I saw that boy wearing? And where did you come from?"

"Is that any of your business?" He began to walk away and she followed him. "What were you all doing out there anyway?"

"Oh, don't you change the subject, Scorpius," she seemed to be enjoying herself. "What are you doing, hanging around with a girl like _her_?"

"Perhaps it has never occurred to you that she is in Ravenclaw and I've been having trouble in Transfiguration." Scorpius growled.

"You want me to believe you two were _studying_?" Daisy laughed as the two began to go down the stairs to the dungeons.

Scorpius's wand was clenched in his fist and red sparks shot out of the end. _Can't she just SHUT UP?_

"Where are your books then?"

"She knew the spell already. It was just one spell I was having trouble with. Just drop it already."

"No, I don't think I will." Daisy grinned and Scorpius so wanted to wipe the smile from her face permanently.

Thankfully he was rescued by a teacher.

"Miss Plum!" Professor Talwater, the Potions Master, called. "I need to see you in my office at once."

Giving Scorpius one last demeaning glance, Daisy followed the professor.

"Thank Merlin," Scorpius muttered, continuing on toward the dungeons.

Scor didn't talk to Blair again until three days later, after the final bell had rung. She grabbed his arm after class and shoved him into a broom closet.

"_Lumos!_"

In the dim light Scorpius could see that only three or four pieces of her hair were dyed and that her large, curious eyes were filled with tears. Unsure of what to do, Scorpius averted his eyes, looking everywhere but into Blair's face. He noticed that closet was filled with Muggle cleaning supplies. Scorpius supposed that was because the caretaker was a Squib.

"I thought you didn't care what they thought about seeing you with me?" Blair asked.

"I don't," he said as he stared at the ground.

"Then why did you run away when we saw them? Why haven't you talked to me since then?"

Scorpius looked up at her then. Seeing a tear making its way down her cheek, he brushed it away with his thumb. She looked at the ground, holding back more tears. He took her face in both of his hands, not worrying about his pride for once.

"Blair, I'm not perfect. I screwed up. I shouldn't be ashamed to be seen with someone as beautiful as you." He stroked her face and she looked up at him, hurt clearly visible in her eyes. "I promise that from now on, I'll be showing you off to the whole castle instead of saving you just for myself. Can I have one more chance, Blair, please?"

For a moment she just looked into his cool grey eyes as if she was trying to see if he was really telling the truth. In the end, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I really like you, Scorpius," she whispered and his heart leaped in his chest.

Scorpius squeezed her tight and said, "I really like you, too."

They stood holding each other for a another minute or so, neither wanting to let go first. Finally, Scorpius relaxed his hold but kept his hands gripping her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and then opened the door. After making sure no teachers were around, Scorpius led the way out of the crammed closet. Then, for the first time (even though he was secretly afraid of letting the others see), Scorpius took Blair's hand in his and flaunted her around Hogwarts Castle.

Whispers followed Scorpius everywhere he went. No one could seem to understand what he saw in Blair, that "nutty Ravenclaw girl." The more they talked the less Scorpius seemed to care. _He _knew what an amazing girl Blair was and if they didn't take the time to get to know her, that was their loss, not his.

Over the next few weeks Scorpius and Blair became inseparable. They went everywhere together and Scorpius would sometimes even eat with her at mealtimes, though many people stared when he did this. It was very rare that someone would sit at another House's table.

The couple's one month anniversary was coming up along with the Christmas holiday. Blair said she was staying at the castle this year, so Scorpius made plans to do the same. His mother begged him to change his mind up until the very last second, but he knew what he wanted. The only reason he would want to go home would be to see his friends and Blair was the only friend he had.

Once the Hogwarts Express had pulled away it was discovered that only five students remained in all. This pleased Scorpius because it meant he could finally escape the taunting whispers.

On the eve of their anniversary, Scorpius wrote Blair a note that asked her to meet him in the Astronomy Tower the next day at six in the evening. This was delivered to her along with a single red rose by Scorpius's owl.

Having gotten himself a snack from the kitchens, Scorpius spent the whole next afternoon preparing for his date with Blair. By the time he was done it was five thirty and the sky was beginning to darken. Flowers were spread strategically around the room and a warm blanket was laid on the floor of the balcony. Candles were floating randomly around the room and a fire was roaring in the fireplace.

Scorpius stood with his arms leaning on the railing, looking out at the sky. He stayed like this until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Flicking his wand, he enchanted the record player he had set up to start playing music. Smiling broadly, he waited for Blair.

She was wearing a strange black dress that completely suited her. Her hair had streaks of dark blue in it and the large red rose Scorpius had sent was protruding from behind her ear. She looked stunning.

At first she didn't seem to notice Scorpius, as absorbed as she was with the decorations and music. Scorpius's hands were shaking as he watched her. How was it that he deserved someone as beautiful as her?

Blair noticed him at last. She smiled and made her way towards him, never taking her eyes from his.

"You look beautiful," Scorpius said, kissing her hand and smirking.

She smiled softly and pulled on his hand. "Dance with me."

The couple began to sway back and forth to the music, arms around each other. After one song slid into the next, they began to make conversation. They talked and danced until their feet became sore and the record stopped playing.

They sat on the blanket Scorpius had set out and looked up at the stars. With his wand, Scorpius dimmed the lights. He laid down to better look at the stars and Blair laid down too, putting her head on his chest. Scorpius kissed her head and stroked her hair. Something about this felt one hundred percent right. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he realized there was no place else he'd rather be.

As he gazed up at the stars, Scorpius thought about the girl he held in his arms. He thought of the way she made him feel, about the way he craved her touch when she was gone, about the way she kept him on his toes, the way she somehow transformed him from a boy to a man whenever they were together….

With all these thoughts buzzing in his head, Scorpius realized what he should've known all along.

Blair had been quiet this whole time, just listening to Scor's heartbeat and looking up at the sky. Though he was nervous, Scorpius knew that now was a good as time as any.

"Blair?" He asked, heart racing.

She responded by looking up into his eyes. The bright moon lit up her face and he felt like he could see right into her heart when he looked into her eyes.

"I… I love you, Blair."

He eyes widened a little and Scorpius immediately regretted his words. _I should've waited! Now she'll never want to see me again._

Her eyes looked curious and serious at the same time. "I love you, Scorpius."

She sat up and kissed his shocked lips. He kept smiling while they were kissing and he put his hands on her face. Blair smiled too. Never in his life had Scorpius felt as happy as he did that day.


	12. Chapter 12 Howler

_She sat up and kissed his shocked lips. He kept smiling while they were kissing and he put his hands on her face. Blair smiled too. Never in his life had Scorpius felt as happy as he did that day. _

**CHAPTER 12: HOWLER**

The next week was the best of Scorpius's life. Every morning he would meet up with Blair and they would wander around the castle together. With none of the Slytherins there, Scorpius was unafraid to take Blair's hand as they walked or to kiss her in the hallway.

Slowly but surely, Scor became more and more open with Blair. He talked about things he would normally keep hidden. Before their anniversary in the Astronomy Tower, he'd never said the words "I love you" to anyone, family included.

After hours, Blair and Scorpius would often sneak out of their common rooms to meet each other. They'd go for a moonlit walk around the lake or an adventure to the kitchens. Once Christmas break was over, there was hardly a place in Hogwarts that the two students hadn't seen.

When they were done exploring, the couple would fall asleep behind a tapestry and continue their adventures the next day. Scor was very sorry indeed when the rest of the school returned to Hogwarts.

"Your father was _very _interested to know of your curious obsession with that Ravenclaw girl." Daisy sneered at Scorpius, putting her head on his shoulder and trickling her fingers along his left shoulder. He scowled at her. "There are plenty of acceptable Slytherin girls to choose from. You've got me, for example."

She stepped in front of him, smiling. Her blonde hair shined in the sunlight. Scorpius narrowed his eyes and began to walk away.

"She's better than you'll ever be, Daisy," he growled.

"Your father doesn't agree."

"I don't give a damn what my father thinks!" Just then Scorpius walked into an empty classroom and magically locked the door behind him, leaving Daisy standing outside with a scowl.

How _dare _she tell his father! His love life was no one's business but his own. So what is Blair wasn't exactly what his father wanted for him? She was everything that he'd ever need and more, no matter what his father said.

It only took a few days for Draco Malfoy's rage to reach his son. Thankfully the Howler had arrived while Scorpius was in his dormitory and not when he was in the Great Hall with the rest of the school.

"I DID NOT SEND YOU TO THAT SCHOOL SO THAT YOU COULD MINGLE WITH MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRATIORS, SCORPIUS!" Draco Malfoy's voice throughout the room.

Scorpius balled his fists in rage and stared at the bright green envelope that was floating in front of his face.

"YOU DON'T NEED THAT! YOU ARE BETTER THAN SOME FILTHY RAVENCLAW GIRL. I FIND IT DISGUSTING THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO BLACKEN THE GOOD NAME OF MALFOY BY ASSOSICATING WITH SUCH FILTH!

"I HAVE SPOKEN WITH YOUR MOTHER AND WE HAVE COME TO A DECISION. IF YOU CONTINUE SEEING THIS GIRL YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN OUR HOME. NO MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY WILL TAKE YOU IN WHEN THE SCHOOL YEAR IS OVER. YOU WILL BE ALONE.

"MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION, RID OF THE MUDBLOOD AND COME BACK HOME. YOUR MOTHER SENDS HER LOVE."

Red with absolute fury, Scorpius punched the wall in his dormitory. Letting out a stream of curse words at the pain that now resided in his fist, Scor laid on his bed and thought long and hard about his father's words and about the girl with violet eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 Victory at Last

_Red with absolute fury, Scorpius punched the wall in his dormitory. Letting out a stream of curse words at the pain that now resided in his fist, Scor laid on his bed and thought long and hard about his father's words and about the girl with violet eyes. _

**CHAPTER 13: VICTORY AT LAST**

Once again Scorpius had made Blair cry, but what else was he supposed to do? If he hadn't broken up with her his father would've disowned him. _Besides, _he told himself, _you didn't deserve her anyway._

Straightening his spine and gritting his teeth, Scorpius walked out of the Astronomy Tower where Blair was left crying. With every step that he took his grin-and-bear-it demeanor started to crumble. His face fell as he walked down the steps and it seemed like all the happiness had left his body completely.

Scor avoided Blair for the rest of the school year, tearing his eyes away from her every time he saw her enter a room even though it pained him to do so. He noticed that she stopped putting colorful strands in her hair. No more flowers were protruding from her shiny brown hair, she no longer carried herself with a dreamy, curious air. It seemed like she was shrinking back into a shell and it hurt Scorpius to see his beautiful Blair pull away from socialization but he did nothing about it. Though he never looked at her eyes anymore, he hoped that they had stayed violet.

The piercing pain in his heart slowly started to turn into a dull throbbing by the time the end of the school year arrived. Scorpius had gone back to his old arrogant self and his father seemed to be proud. All of the other Slytherins adored him once again and no one dared mention his little "fling" with "that Ravenclaw girl." Girls once more fawned over him and no longer gave Blair long, evil glares (for which Scorpius was grateful).

In an attempt to get Blair out of his mind, Scorpius dated a few of the Slytherin girls but quickly broke up with them once he realized it just wasn't the same. Daisy was never one of those girls.

"Oh, come on Scor. You've dated nearly every Slytherin Pureblood girl except for me! What have they got that I haven't?" No matter how much Daisy begged, Scorpius refused to give in.

The last day of school was Scorpius's birthday. As he was celebrating with his friends Daisy walked over to him with a sealed envelope in one hand and an opened letter in the other.

Smirking, she handed him the unopened envelope.

_Dearest Scorpius,_

_Your father and I have some exciting news! It has been decided that since you have just turned seventeen it is time for you to pick a wife for yourself. Seeing that you have been having some issues in that department, your father and I have decided to help you. _

_We spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Plum and it has been decided that you will marry their daughter Daisy in two months time._

_I know it will come as quite a shock but I know you must be as pleased as we are. The arrangements have already been made and the wedding practically paid for. _

_You _will _do this, Scorpius. You wouldn't want to upset your father and I now would you? We know what it is that's best for you. _

_All my love, _

_Mother_

_Scorpius, this is your father. Do this or be disowned. _

_Father_

Scor's mouth opened in disbelief. Triumph gleamed in Daisy's eyes while Scorpius had to fight back the urge to punch something. He was sick to his stomach at the thought of having to marry someone so obnoxious, deceitful, and malicious.

Doing his best to avoid Daisy on the Hogwarts Express, Scorpius sat in a compartment by himself. Unfortunately, Daisy found him at the exact same time that Blair walked by. Raising and eyebrow and smirking, Daisy threw herself at Scorpius. Too shocked to react at first, Scorpius just stood there as Daisy kissed him. Then, realizing what was happening, he threw Daisy off him and ran after Blair who was stalking away with disgust etched onto her face.

"Blair, wait!" Scorpius called. "I didn't… We weren't… I-"

She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know exactly why he was apologizing. It wasn't like they were going out or anything. With a sharp pang to his heart he noticed that Blair's eyes were a very dull shade of brown instead of their usual violet.

"Blair… I'm sorry." His voice dripped seriousness but Blair only stared at him. He moved to hug her but she stepped back, shaking her head. Then she ran away down the corridor.

Sighing, Scorpius turned around to see Daisy smirking at him, leaning on the compartment door. Filled with disgust, Scorpius stormed away from her and sat with a bunch of first years for the rest of the ride home.


	14. Chapter 14 Wedding Day

"_Blair… I'm sorry." His voice dripped seriousness but Blair only stared at him. He moved to hug her but she stepped back, shaking her head. Then she ran away down the corridor. _

_Sighing, Scorpius turned around to see Daisy smirking at him, leaning on the compartment door. Filled with disgust, Scorpius stormed away from her and sat with a bunch of first years for the rest of the ride home. _

**CHAPTER 14: WEDDING DAY**

Scorpius gulped. It was time.

He couldn't believe that his parents were actually forcing him to do this. He stood, waiting for Daisy to walk down the aisle between the two arrangements of chairs. The doors were slowly beginning to open and he closed his eyes to fight back the hopelessness that was filling him. When he opened his eyes again Daisy was beginning to walk toward him.

He supposed that she was beautiful. Her blonde hair was curled and piled on top of her head. A white veil covered the back of her head and the white dress hugged her body closely, showing off her curves. But none of that mattered to Scorpius.

As Daisy walked closer Scorpius couldn't help but to think of Blair. She was the only thing he'd been thinking about all summer. He just couldn't get the image out of her head of her disgusted face when she saw Daisy kissing him. And he couldn't help but to remember that her eyes were no longer violet and it was all his fault.

All too soon, Daisy arrived at the altar and Scorpius was filled with despair. He stared at the ground throughout the ceremony and mumbled his vows.

"Do you, Scorpius, take Daisy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Looking up for the first time Scorpius saw Daisy up close. There was a spark in her eye and she gave him a demeaning smile. Knowing that he had lost not only the battle but the war itself, Scorpius began to reply.

"I-"

"Scorpius!"

The two French doors opened with a bang and Blair burst into the room. She looked at no one but Scorpius as she ran up the aisle. Scor met her halfway there and swept her up into his arms. Spinning her around, he began to laugh. Once he put her down he put his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes. They were the same dull brown as when he last saw her.

"What is this?" Daisy shrieked. Racing down from the altar with her dress raised above her feet, Daisy pushed Blair away from Scorpius. "This is MY wedding day! Stay away from him!"

Straightening his back, Scorpius turned to his fiancé. With Blair beside him he felt as if he could take on the world.

"Scorpius," Blair whispered into his ear from behind, "Don't marry her. I love you."

And with those words, Scorpius had the courage to do what he'd been wanting to do ever since he was a child.

He stood up to his father.

"I love you, Father, but I am not marrying this worthless disgrace of a girl just to make you happy." Daisy gasped. "And you know what else? I love reading books and sketching and friends outside of Slytherin House. I don't care what you think anymore! I'll get my own place, make my own rules, and set my own standards.

"And you know what, Father? I'm going to marry Blair one day and you won't be invited."

His father's face was red and he was almost speechless with fury. "You ungrateful… I can't… If you leave, don't you EVER come back!"

"Draco!" Scorpius's mother cried.

"No, if this is what he wants, fine! Just as long as he knows that once he leaves with that _thing_ he will no longer be a son of mine!"

"I love her. Whether you understand that or not is your problem, not mine. Goodbye, Mother."

When he turned around to face Blair, she pounced on him and he kissed her like he meant it. He was absolutely positive that his heart skipped a beat when they made contact.

As he pulled away to yell, "_Accio broom!_" he noticed that her eyes were violet once again and there were red streaks in her hair… His favorite on her.

"Scorpius, I love you!"

"Blair, I love you more!"

The new couple got themselves situated on the broom and began to ride off into the sunset. Scorpius leaned in to kiss Blair again.

Somewhere behind the faint sound of church bells and fireworks ringing in his ears as he kissed the love of his life, Scorpius could hear Daisy shrieking in the background.

His life was perfect.

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who stayed with Scorpius and Blair until the end. I'm sorry this ends so abruptly, but this frees up more of my time and I am happy with the way it ended. If you would be so kind as to leave a review I would be extremely grateful. Thank you so much!**

**Xoxo S.A.M.**


End file.
